Duelists in Hogwarts
by xrubydragonx
Summary: What if Yugi’s gang was sent to Hogwarts and met Harry Potter? YugiohxHarryPotter crossover. To find out more, come read my story! Pairings may be added later.
1. Mysterious Letters

Duelists in Hogwarts

_What if Yugi's gang was sent to Hogwarts and met Harry Potter? That's the question I asked myself and here's the fic. Maybe I'll add some pairings in other chapters…__ This is my first fanfic ever, so PLEASE don't flame me if it sucks… _TT

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I… Never mind...XD. Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter__ either. If I did, there would be more than 7 books. But I do own the Monster Munch cereal.Oo_

_ON WITH THE FIC!_

Chapter 1: Mysterious Letters

_Beep! Beep! Be… _A young boy with spiky tri-colored hair turned off his alarm clock and got up from bed. On his desk was the brand new Duel Disk from Kaiba Corp. a weird necklace, and some cards. They were all staked up very neatly to form a deck. It was the deck of Yugi Moto, King of Games. Yugi went to his dresser, switched his pajamas for clothes and put the necklace around his neck. Instantly, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle materialized in front of him.

‛Good morning, Yami!' Yugi cheerfully greeted his darker side. ‛Today we have to meet with Joey at Domino's Games Café!'

Games Café was the brand new hip place to maybe take a hot chocolate and play Duel Monsters. They had built several dueling arenas inside the café.

‛I know Yugi, but I think it's more for the 2 for 1 doughnuts special than for dueling or talking to you.'

‛You got a point, there…'

Joey was, of course, known for being a finalist for both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments, but for his friends, he was the same old goofy blonde with an attitude… and a big stomach!

Yami went back to his soulroom and Yugi went downstairs for breakfast. His Grandpa was probably working in his shop, even at the early hour. He poured himself a bowl of _Monster Munch_ (maple syrup flavored cereal shaped like Duel Monsters) and started to eat slowly, thinking of what the spirit had said to him a few minutes earlier.

‛No, Joey's my best friend, he would never do that,' the sixteen years old thought to himself, ‛He knows I need to talk to him about something important.'

He finished his cereals and went to outside to get the mail. One of the letters particularly interested Yugi. The envelop was yellowed, like if it was very old and a beautiful coat of arms was illustrated on it: it was divided into four sections. One of the sections had a silver snake dawned in it and the background was green. Another had a black badger with a yellow background; the next one had a bronze eagle and a blue background and finally the last section had a golden lion with a red background. But what intrigued Yugi the most was that his name was written in black ink in the front of the envelop.

Yugi put it in the pocket of his jeans, deciding to read it later, and went off to Games Café to meet Joey.

_I know it was short, I know __there weren't a lot of dialogues, but the next chapters will be better. Yugi, you do the honors!_

_Yugi: Please review!_

_Ruby: Thank you._

_Yugi: Can I go home now?_

_Ruby: No, I need you for chapter 2. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_


	2. Joey Too?

Duelists in Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!_

_P.S. If Yugi talks to Yami in italic, it meens that there are communicating by thought._

_Here's chapter 2!_

Chapter 2: Joey too?!

Yugi had arrived at Domino's Games Café for his meeting with Joey. Like all newspapers said, the place was amazing. It was a very modern café and had a flat screen T.V showing all the latest news concerning Duels Monsters. All 10 duelling arenas were occupied by young teen amateurs playing the popular game. However, Yugi and Joey weren't there to duel. The young boys were there to talk about the next national tournament that was going to take place in Los Angeles. After all, they were high class duelists. But as Yugi was talking, Joey seemed quite absent, like if he was thinking about something else, and his best friend noticed that.

‛Joey, is something bothering you,' Yugi asked, feeling concerned, ‛I mean, you aren't talking much like you usually do.'

Joey jumped. ‛No everything's fine, Yug!'

Yugi knew his friend was lying, but he didn't insist. ‛If you have a problem, you can always talk to me about it.'

‛De thing is dat dis morning; I got some kind of weird letter telling me dat I got accepted in dis school, Hogwarts, for young wizards and witches. I don't know if I should believe it or just think it's a prank…'

‛_Do you thin__k…' _Yami said to Yugi from his soulroom.

‛_I'll ask him.' _responded the younger boy.

‛Joey, did the envelop happened to have a coat of arms drawned on it?'

‛Actually, yeah! Was weird and it was devided into 4 sections and each section had an animal! Wait, let me think… A snake, a badger, an eagle and a…'

‛Lion.' completed Yugi.

‛WHAT?! WHERE?!' yelled Joey, causing some people to look at their table with suspicion. ‛Oh the letter… So… You have de same?!'

‛It seems like I have the same, but I haven't read it yet.'

‛Do you have it with you?' Yugi nodded.

‛Well, what are ya waiting for? Read it!'

‛Errr… Ok.' Yugi took out the envelop from his pocket. A golden seal with an H on it kept it closed. He broke it and took out the paper, which was in fact parchment! Yugi read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Moto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please report to the Leaky Cauldron pub, in London, where Rubeus Hagrid will inform you more._

_With this letter, you should find an airplane ticket for London, England, and your list of school supplies. We hope to see you at the beginning of the school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

‛So, do you think we should go?' asked Joey, once Yugi had finished reading the letter.

‛Since you and I got this letter, why don't we try to find out if the rest of the gang got this letter? Now, let's see… The plane leaves tomorrow!'

‛I'll take dat as a yes. Let's each go back home, call everybody to know if dey had de letter, den I'll call you back and we meet at de airport tomorrow with de ones who got the letter!'

‛Ok, I can call Tea, Bakura and Duke, while you call Tristan, Serenity and Mai.'

‛Perfect! Talk to ya later, Yug!'

‛Bye Joey.'

Once they got out of the café, they each made their way back home. Both weren't sure about the whole magic stuff, but so much happened to them and their friends that for them, this would be a great new adventure!

_There you have it, Chapter 2! Now, I got to start thinking about the sorting thingy (who would be in Griffindor, who would be in Slytherin, who would be in Ravenclaw and who would be in Hufflepuff). __I hope I get some reviews… PLEASE??? I only accept positive or constructive reviews no flamers. Like I said before, this is my first fic so it might suck._


	3. Kaiba Corp

_Duelists in Hogwarts, chapter 3!_

_Finally, the third chapter of the story.__ Sorry for the long absence! _

_Just to make things clear, the story takes place right after Battle City, and at the beginning of Harry Potter's sixth year in Hogwarts. Each Yu-Gi-Oh character will be in sixth year, to make things less complicated for me. This fan fiction has nothing to do with the sixth book of the Harry Potter saga, so it won't follow the real plot of the novel._

_Disclaimer: __I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter._

Chapter 3: Kaiba Corp.

Silent knocks on the large wooden door.

‛Come in.' said Seto Kaiba, his voice echoing in his gigantic office, without looking up from his hi-tech laptop.

The door opened to reveal his quiet secretary, Mrs. Jokagi. She walked towards her boss' desk, her steps muffled by the thick, beige, carpet lying on the floor.

‛Your mail, sir.'

She put the big pile of envelops on the table, and instantly left the room, not even waiting for a response from her employer. When the door finally closed behind her, Kaiba took the pile of mail and started to sort it into two piles: one for the letters he would read later and the other for the junk. He picked up a yellowed envelop and, narrowing his eyes, he hissed:

‛Humph. Probably another one of those dumb jokes or publicity pamphlets.'

So, he tossed the piece of paper in the garbage can, along with the other junk. He soon got back to work, forgetting the letter. Moments later, he heard tapping. Thinking it was only in his imagination, he continued to type on his computer. But the tapping didn't stop. It was coming from the window. Frustrated, Kaiba spun his chair around.

The CEO's cold blue eyes met with the big, curious and yellow eyes of an owl.

‛Just some big stupid bird.' he said.

Kaiba started working again, only to be interrupted by… more tapping!

‛THAT'S IT! SCRAM, you dumb creature!'

But for the first time, he noticed the envelop in the bird of prey's beak. It seemed familiar…

‛The envelop I just tossed… It's the same!' Seto said in shock.

He took the letter out of the garbage and opened it, noticing the golden seal on the back, sealing the envelop. He broke it and took out the piece of paper. He took a look at the small and neat writing on it and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please report to the Leaky Cauldron pub, in London, where Rubeus Hagrid will inform you more._

_With this letter, you should find an airplane ticket for London, England, and your list of school supplies. We hope to see you at the beginning of the school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Kaiba's face became crimson as he exploded:

‛WHOEVER PLAYED THIS JOKE ON ME WILL REGRET THIS! AND I HOPE FOR HIS SAKE THAT IT ISN'T THAT MUTT!' (A/N: We all know who that is…)

‛Dear boy! Now, please calm down!' said a voice.

Kaiba spun around and froze.

‛WHAT…!'

Before him stood a slender figure, with long silver hair and beard. The person's warm, blue eyes sparkled behind half-moon spectacles. An amused smile was floating on his lips while his azure orbs where focused on the young president of Kaiba Corp.

‛Who…Who are you? And how did you get into here?!' asked Seto, staring at his visitor's appearance: long, emerald green robes and a pointy hat.

‛Ah! Such curiosity! To answer your first question, my name is Albus Dumbledore and to answer your second question, only one word is needed: Magic.' responded the stranger.

‛Nonsense! Magic does not exist! But your name reminds me of something…' said Kaiba coldly.

‛Dear boy, are you sure that Magic does not exist? Yet, you have been surrounded by It since the past year, am I not correct?'

Kaiba growled. Indeed, it has been one year since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. The name of the man standing in front of him was very familiar… The letter still clutched in his hand…

‛You are Albus Dumbledore, the man who wrote this letter!'

‛Ah! You finally realized who I am! Good, very good! So, do you wish to come to Hogwarts this year?'

‛Sorry old man, but I still do not believe in Magic more than before. I never even believed in Magic!' said Kaiba with arrogance.

‛Are you sure? And you call the events of the past year not being related to Magic? Let's see, how can I prove you that Magic does exist? Ahh, perfect!'

Dumbledore took a pen from Kaiba's desk and placed it on the ground. He then took out from his robes what looked like an old stick. Waving the stick in a graceful movement, he said:

‛_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

Seto stared at the pen and thought he was dreaming when the object gently lifted from the floor. Under Kaiba's astonished look (something looking like this: Oo) the pen floated higher and higher until it almost reached the ceiling.

‛How… How d… did you do that?' asked the businessman.

‛That, my dear boy, is a spell eleven year olds are able to do and it is a spell among many others you could learn to do if you come to Hogwarts. Now, think about it and present yourself at London tomorrow if you are interested to attend my school. Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba.'

Without letting Kaiba respond, he disappeared with a loud _Crack!_

‛Hogwarts…' murmured Kaiba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kaiba had prepared his luggage, ready to go to London. Not only did he have his luggage, he also had prepared his briefcase containing his Duel Monsters cards and his Duel Disk. Then, Mokuba came running towards him.

'Seto! Where are you going?'

'Don't worry, Mokuba. I'm just going to London, in England.

'Ok, but that's far. How long are you staying there?'

The blue eyed man thought for a while. The old man, Dumbledore, never told him how long he would be staying at Hogwarts, if of course, the school existed. The letter didn't reveal anything either.

'I don't know, Mokuba. But I'll call when I get there. Don't worry, Croquet will keep an eye on you while I'm away. And I want you to phone me if anything happens here in Domino City. Good bye, little brother.'

And without leaving Mokie a chance to answer, he opened the front door of his mansion and closed it slowely, catching a last glimpse of his brother's sad face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's all for chapter 3! Longest chapter! Almost 1000 words! And my first time writing Kaiba! So how was Kaiba? Was he too OCC? Did you enjoy the chapter? _

_Since I have a day off from school tomorrow, I'll maybe continue if I don't get another writer's block!_

_See ya!_

_Ruby_


	4. First contact with wizards

_YAY! Another chapter up after this long absence! __You see, I'm very busy with school and teachers must have all planed to give us exams right before Christmas vacation, so I'm studying like crazy! But tonight, I decided to take a little rest and write another chapter of DIH. Enjoy!_

_PS: I edited the third chapter, if you want to check it out. I just added a little bit at the end._

_Disclaimer: I don't own… you know the drill, so I won't be making any more of these._

_But I do own this story._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

‛Wow, London sure is amazing!' thought Yugi Moto, stepping out of the airport.

‛_Yes, it sure is. And it's pretty busy too._' responded Yami from inside his soulroom.

Around Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai and Serenity, were people, mostly men and women in business suits, hurrying across the streets, coming in and out of buildings or talking on their cell. In the distance, they could see Big Ben and the parliament.

‛Well,' Mai said, yawning, ‛If this whole thing isn't true, we can always do a little sightseeing. The tickets for the plane were free anyway.'

‛Yeah, but we'd better check it out first. I can't believe it, my friends and I being accepted in some wizard school, den battling some monsters or something. Dis is crazy!' Joey exclaimed.

‛Oh, big brother, this is so exciting!' squealed Serenity.

Her brother nodded, smiling. Yeah, it sure was exciting.

‛So, where is supposed to be this ‛Leaky Cauldron' place?' asked Duke.

‛I don't have a clue dude, but I think that the letter said that it was a pub or something like that.' answered Tristan.

‛Ok, but WHERE is it?!'

‛I DON'T KNOW!'

‛Guys, I think the best way to know where it is is to maybe ask someone.' sighted Tea, putting a stop to the unnecessary argument between the two boys.

Tristan and Duke looked at her with round eyes, not knowing what to say. Yugi watched them a few seconds, laughed and finally went to see a nearby man to ask him politely where the pub was.

‛Excuse me, sir. Could you please tell me where I could find the Leaky Cauldron?'

The man, a tall guy in is mid-thirties with clean brown hair, looked at him weirdly. He stared at a blushing Yugi from head to toe, frowning at the sight of his hair. After two long minutes that seemed to be like an eternity to the poor purple eyed boy, he answered:

‛Sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about.'

He turned around and started walking away. Bakura put a hand on the still crimson Yugi's shoulder and said to him in sympathetic voice:

‛Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure we will find someone that knows where it is.'

Yugi looked up in his friend's friendly hazel eyes.

‛Thanks Bakura. Come on you guys, let's go.'

The gang wandered along the city for about an hour, looking for the pub and asking people if they knew were it was. Surprisingly, not one person they talked to knew about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking around London, trying to find something to do. School was starting tomorrow and they would have to take the train to Hogwarts. He had already passed at Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. Even though Harry was eager to go back to Hogwarts, he wanted to enjoy his last day of freedom with his best friends, who were staying with him at the Leaky Cauldron on their last day.

‛So. What do you guys want to do? Maybe get an ice cream?' asked Hermione.

‛Na, it isn't hot enough for that today' said Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at him, surprised. Usually, Ron Weasley would never miss a chance to eat.

‛But we can go at the movie theatre and have pop-corn.' he continued.

His two friends looked at each other and smiled. Now there was the Ron they knew.

‛Oh, but Ronald, it's such a nice day! We should stay outside!'

‛Look you two, we can go get an ice cream AND go see a movie!' Harry said. He was always there to stop his friends when they were bickering.

‛Hmm. Hey look over there.' whispered Ron.

He was pointing to group of people sitting on a nearby bench or standing around it, all of them with a look of discouragement on their faces. They were eight teenagers, all about Harry's age. Five boys and three girls. One of the boys was short and had weird, spiky and tricolored hair. The next one had messy, dirty blonde hair, the third one brown hair shaped like one big spike, next was a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail and the last one had long white hair. As for the girls, they were all kind of cute. One had short, brown hair, the next one had long golden blonde hair and the last one had long auburn hair. They looked lost.

Harry decided to go help them out.

‛Hey Harry, where are you going?' asked Hermione when her black haired friend started to walk towards the gang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‛Look Yugi, someone's coming towards us!' whispered Joey to his best friend.

‛Hey, I saw you guys hanging around here for a while, looking lost, so I wonder if I could help you with something.' said Harry.

Ron and Hermione caught up with him and stood behind him, eyeing the strangers.

‛Well, maybe you could. Do you know where we could find the Leaky Cauldron?' asked Yugi.

‛Wait a second. How do these guys know about the Leaky Cauldron? Only wizards and witches are supposed to know about it!' thought Harry to himself.

‛Err…How do you know about it?' asked Ron, who thought the same thing as Harry.

‛So you guys do know about the Leaky Cauldron!' said Tea.

‛Sorta.'

‛You see, we got a letter saying that we were accepted to this school for wizards and that we had to report there today.'

‛In that case, we should tell you all. We are fellow wizards and we do know where it is. Muggles don't know about it because they can't see it.'

‛Muggles?' said Mai, confused.

‛Muggles are normal people, the people who aren't wizards or witches. By the way, my name's Harry and these are Ron and Hermione.' said Harry.

‛I'm Yugi and this is Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai and Serenity. We're from Domino City, in Japan.' Yugi presented his friends.

‛So you guys are exchange students. No wonder you don't know where the pub is. We'll show you to it.'

‛Thanks Harry.'

And so, all of them began to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. In the lead was Harry, talking to Yugi, Tea and Bakura. Then came Duke, Tristan and Serenity. The two boys were one again bickering over her, while Serenity ignored them. Behind them, Hermione and Mai were listening to Duke and Tristan's argument over Serenity, both quite amused. Finally, Ron and Joey were chatting in the back, probably about food.

‛Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron,' Harry announced proudly, ‛We'll be leaving you right now, but we might meet up again on the train or at school. See you!'

The gang pronounced their good byes to Harry, Hermione and Ron and walked in the pub…

‛Woah…'

The eight friends looked in amazement at all the activity inside the pub. Wizards and witches were sitting at tables, reading a newspaper with moving, black and white pictures or talking about broomsticks, wands and other magical stuff.

Snapping out of it first, Yugi turned around to face the others.

‛Now, we have to find a man named Hagrid. He's supposed to tell us more about this, even though Harry informed us quite well. But we don't know what this man looks like…'

‛Huhh… Yug…' said Joey.

‛…We'll have to ask other people in here if they know him…'

‛Yug…'

‛…But this should be easier, since everyone here are wizards…'

‛YUGI!' all the gang roared.

‛What?!'

‛Man, you should look behind you…' said Tristan.

So, Yugi turned around, slightly annoyed, which is rare for him. He soon found out what was, or who was, disturbing his friends. He gasped.

In front of him, was a man. But no ordinary man. This man was at least three meters tall. He had long black and frizzy hair and a long beard that was the same colour as his hair. To top that off, he was dressed and smelled pretty weirdly.

‛So, ye that group of exchange students from Domino City, Japan?' he asked in a big voice.

As scared of him, the gang closed in together.

‛Y..Y..Yeeeees…'

‛Well, then follow me.'

‛Are you Hagrid?' asked Duke.

‛Ye, that's me.'

Hagrid started to walk towards the back of the pub. Yugi and his friends looked at each other and followed him. People from the Leaky Cauldron stared at them while they walked.

‛And they think we're the weird ones…' thought Yugi with amusement.

‛_Remember, you and your friends are now like them, Aibou._'

‛_Yeah, you're right, Yami_'

‛Errr… Sorry, but I think we're missing someone.' Hagrid's voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts.

‛WHAT!' they all cried.

‛Ye see, Dumbledore sir told me to come pick up nine young new students. And you are eight.'

They then heard the front door to the pub open with a bang. A tall young man came walking in. He had clean brown hair and icy blue eyes.

‛About time I found this stupid pub…' he mumbled to himself.

‛KAIBA!' yelled Joey, turning red.

‛He's the ninth student?!' cried Tristan and Mai, pouting.

‛Humph, if it isn't the mutt and the gang of dweebs.'

‛Good, ye seem to know each other. You must be Seto Kaiba. Now, that you're all here off to Diagon Alley for school supplies.' said Hagrid, not noticing the animosity between Kaiba and Yugi's gang.

‛Diagon what?' asked Duke.

The tall man continued to drag them towards the back. When there, he stopped right in front of a brick wall

‛What the…?' started Seto.

Hagrid took out an umbrella. He then taped it against some of the bricks of the wall. Under the nine exchange students' astonished look, the bricks moved out of place to form an opening in the wall. Through it, a big market place with mostly witches going through it, shopping for school supplies for their children or just shopping for themselves. Hagrid faced them.

‛Welcome to Diagon Alley, kids!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PHEW! Now that was one long chapter! Like you probably guessed, next chapter will be Diagon Alley. This time, I promise I won't make you wait to long. I'll soon be on Christmas vacation__, so I'll have more time to write. Please remember to leave me a little Christmas review if I don't update before Christmas._

_See you!_


End file.
